


Last Night at St. Barts

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barts, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock visits Molly at the morgue a few nights before his fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night at St. Barts

Molly Hooper was cleaning up, getting her coat, ready to leave. Her shift ended late today and they had found another body that needed an autopsy so Lestrade had begged Molly to stay for another few hours. And she gave in, she hadn't much to do. No boyfriend, no parents, no family. Her father passed away a few months ago.  
She hung out with Mary Morstan quite often but real friends? No. She wanted Sherlock to consider her friend, but the man didn't have any feelings for her and only took her for granted.  
'What are the results of the autopsy?' a voice in the dark said.  
Molly startled. 'Who's there?'  
A tall man stepped out of the shadow. 'Hello, Molly.'  
She sighed relieved. 'Sherlock. I thought you were working on the case? What are you doing here?  
'Yes,' he answered. 'But I need to know the results of the autopsy, a man's alibi depends on it.'  
She opened her bag and handed him the file. 'I hope it helps you.'  
He smirked. 'Oh, it will always help.' He turned away, ready to leave, but stood still. 'Molly, how are you?'  
'Why would you want to know that? Like I matter.' she said. 'I know how people think about that strange Molly Hooper, stuck in her lab all day with dead people. The girl who never matters.'  
'I want to know that because I care. Don't say you don't matter to anyone. To me, you matter the most.' He smiled at her. 'I like the new hairstyle and your clothes. It suits you better. But how are you doing?'  
Molly looked down at her clothes, she tried something new after her boyfriend had dumped her. A simple black blouse, skinny jeans and ankle boots with a mid- high heel. She got a new haircut and started using make up. 'Thanks.' she whispered. 'Well, to be honest I'm not okay.' She sat down, so did he.  
'My dad passed away a few months ago, I broke up with my boyfriend, and lately I am just alone quite a lot.' she whispered. 'How are you?'  
'I think I am going to die.' he said. She looked up, tears running down her face.  
'Why do you think that, Sherlock?' she asked him.  
'Moriarty wants me dead.' he said.  
'Can I help you?' Molly asked. 'Please, tell me I can do something for you.'  
'I need a corpse.' He explained the plans Mycroft and he had invented. 'Can you take care of that?'  
'Course I will .' she said and got her phone out of her bag and started calling several morgues. 'Hello, this is Molly Hooper speaking, pathologist at St. Bartholomew's Hospital. I am looking for a corpse. Male, in his thirties. Brown slash black curls, about six foot tall. Green, blue-ish eyes. Probably wearing a suit and a long coat. No, I don't have a name but I need to know where it is.'  
After calling four morgues, Molly found the corpse in a morgue about hundred kilometers away from London. Sherlock called Mycroft who immediately took care of it.  
'Thank you, Molly.' Sherlock said. 'You just saved my life.'  
'It was nice to see you, Sherlock.' He grabbed her hand. 'Molly, please, sit down. I need to talk to you about something else. I can do it now, maybe it's too late later.'  
'Okay.' she said.  
'Molly Hooper, I am in love with you.' He said. 'I love you.'  
She was speechless. 'Are you serious?' she whispered. They both stood up, to see each other 's face better.  
'Of course I am serious. Take my pulse, see, my heart beat has gone up.' She took his pulse, he was right, he was nervous. 'Oh Sherlock.' she whispered. 'I didn't expect this.' He smiled a little, the smile warmed her heart. 'I love you too.' she whispered and kissed him.  
He kissed her back and they held each other for a while, they knew it would be one of the last moment's or maybe the last moment they would have together.  
'I will help you, Sherlock.' she promised him. 'But please let me know you're alive.'  
'I can't,' he whispered. 'I am going undercover.'  
'At least send me a card once in a while, just with a 'okay' on it, so I know you're alive. I can't stand the thought of living in fear for the next couple of years.'  
'I promise.' he said. 'But you have to promise you won't tell John.'  
'Why can't John know?'  
'Because the criminals will all look at John. If he believes I'm dead, they will believe it too.' he answered and hugged her. 'I will miss you.'  
'I will never stop missing you. Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas avec moi.'*

*You are missing from me when you aren't with me.


End file.
